Dragon Slayer
Introduction Dragon Slayer is a young girl who was once a happy go lucky child. Her and her family made wine with their quirk powers and sold it at cheap prices. Their product was good, as her father knew how to fine control his wine and makes the finest of taste. As a result the family had money. That all changed however when Dragon Mutants came up from the sewers and slaughtered them all. Dragon Slayer was hiding under the floor boards and watched as her entire family was ripped to pieces by Dragon Mutants and then consumed. From that day forward she dedicated herself to killing every single Dragon quirk user she can find. Appearance Dragon Slayer is a small underdeveloped girl with dark brown skin and even darker hair. She wears the skull of a dragon mutant on her head and binding around her breast. She wears a pelvic curtain, and dresses like a tribal. All of her clothing looks old and warn, and has been whipped down with neutral scents. Personality Dragon Slayer cares about one thing and one thing only, killing Dragons. Everything else falls on the back burner. Due to her vicious childhood she is forever scared by the memory of her dead family. Those dead family members visit her every night whispering into her ear to slay dragons, and to avenge their deaths. The whispers only stop after she kills a dragon mutant. After that the voices will silence for a while, but then return again with force. It is no secret that Dragon Slayer is underdeveloped for her age. This is by choice rather than genetics. Dragon Slayer understands that puberty is connected to her body mass index. As a result she goes out of her way to keep her body fat count down. She does this due to her mother having genes that makes her well endowed. She fears that if she grows to her full genetic potential she will be unable to hunt and kill Dragons effectively. When Dragon Slayer kills a Dragon Mutant she just does not simply kill them. Once they are dead she takes their bodies apart. She harvest their organs to be used in potions, powders, and for scent cleaners. She uses their meat as food, due to its high protein level, and low fat. She uses their scales and skin for clothing and leather. She uses their bones for weapons, clothing, jewelry, and trophies. Her home in the sewer is made out of Dragon Mutant bones. Dragon Slayer has a obsession with Dragon bones as much as she is obsessed with killing them. Like a dragon counting it's treasure horde she keeps count of how many bones she has. If someone steals one she will hunt them down to find it. If she can't find it she will have to hunt down a new dragon to replace it. Dragon Slayer is ruthless in combat and knows no mercy. Age means nothing to her. She can care less if the Dragon is a baby or a full gown adult. They all die! The same goes for anyone who gets in her way of killing a Dragon. She does not care about your gender, age, sex, religious, none of it matters. All that matters is that she gets her kill so she can appease the vengeful spirits. Other than killing Dragons, Dragon Slayer is a curious person. She likes to watch people and learn new things. She adores the taste of chocolate, and why she forbids herself form eating it, body mass and all, and she loves fire works. She has discovered that classical music and piano solos helps keep the demons away, but she forbids herself form studying it out of fear she will forget her purpose, or worse the spirits adapt to it and haunt her anyway. Her favorite color is white. Dragon Slayer has already made herself a casket out of Dragon Bones and has given it to her close associates. When she dies she wants to be buried in a pile of dragon bones. Despite putting everything on the back burner there is one guy Dragon Slayer actually likes, King. She has had a crush on King since she was a little girl. Their families use to be close with the Tachibanna buying wine from her father every month or so. After the incident Dragon Slayer was taken in by a Iga ninja. As a result she stopped seeing King. She would dream about him often and the spirits would torture her mercilessly for it. However Dragon Slayer has a unrelenting will. Not even the demons could break her. She will not give up her crush. She often dreams about a life with King, but her chosen path prevents it. King is her great dream she looks forward to in the future that she knows she will never have. Abilities Enhanced All Around Ninja Training Master of Stealth Master Hunter - Capable of tracking, skinning, making tools, and surviving in the sewers. Favored Enemy - Dragon Quirk Users Equipment Dragon Bane - A mixture of spices, grounded dragon mutant liver, and a drop of olive oil. The powder substance burns Dragon Mutants's nose, playing on their super sense of smell. Dragon Bone dagger Smoke Bomb Dragon Bone dust Pixy Dsut Throwing Knifes - 20 count Dragon Poison - Poison that weakens the scales of Dragon quirk users and causes nausea. Comes in three flavors, gas, liquid, and cream. Dragon Slayer carries three of each. Trivia Dragon Slayer is inspired by Goblin Slayer from the light novel Goblin Slayer. Dragon Slayer's real name is Rimu Inage. She no longer goes by that name. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users